


The Pact of Five

by ArthurDragonpen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurDragonpen/pseuds/ArthurDragonpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianne Tekuto has a passion for animals. So when sadistic bullies attack pigeons, she doesn't hesitate to defend them despite being hopelessly outgunned. But then, she meets Rin Okumura and the world changes. After learning dark truths, Arianne must overcome the secrets of her heritage and delve deep into the world of Danger, Exorcists, and Demons. Follows storyline of anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Devil's Son

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Devil's Son**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

 

I've heard of the Blue Night in passing but honestly I never really gave it a second thought. To me, it was never unnatural to live my life. It was never strange to go to school or eat dinner with the family. Those things had always been simple, routine. But, there came a day when I realized that all I knew… every fiber of my being and state of mind… were nothing but lies. The world was not as I once knew it and things began to appear. Wraiths shadowed in mystery, members of a demonic race. I didn't know it at the time but, I'd soon be saying good-bye to my life as a regular 14-year-old girl and hello to my destiny as a teenage Exorcist.

* * *

 

"What the hell?" Reiji Shiratori yelled after my fist collided with his face. Maybe I would have considered my options better if I had noticed earlier that I was so in over my head. But, noticing details had always been one of the things I sucked at. At least it was when I didn't care what was happening around me. But, shooting birds… Oh, no. That's a problem. I'll turn a blind eye to your fashion sense but buddy; you picked the wrong day to miss with some beautiful creatures.

Of course that was the tune I was singing before I realized that not only was I outnumbered but also that these were the same types of guys who didn't care if you was a girl or not. Just as I understood that, I felt the world slide out from underneath me and I fell to the dirt. Kicked in the gut, I cried out before biting down on my lip. Stifle the pain. Endure it. Give those remaining birds some time to get away. Easier said than done. All three of them were taking their time with me. They pulled at my hair, kneed me in my chest and tossed me around. I took it all, knowing that there wasn't much I could do against three people.

"Had enough, bitch?" A voice whispered in my ear. I knew that it was Shiratori who had spoken but I remained quiet, hoping they'd believe that I had passed out.

They laughed, taking the bait and they began to move away. Tentatively, I opened my left eye and peered at their retreating forms. Shiratori had picked up his crossbow, turned with his back facing me and aimed. My eyes snapped open when I realized what was happening. Ignoring the pain, I got to my feet and tried to take a step forward. I failed, dropping to my knees in exhaustion.

 **POW!** The sound of another bird's body caught my attention and it hit the ground. My eyes filled with tears at the sight of this one. Its neck was twisted at an irregular angle and blood pooled from its side. I couldn't take this and I quietly retched and retched throwing up everything I had eaten since lunch.

 **Slam!** The sound of a fist caught my attention and I looked up, seeing a spectacle I thought I would never see. Someone was protecting the birds. He punched Shiratori, sending him and his friends flying into the nearby fence.

"Whoa! What is this guy, a demon?"

"Crap! I'm telling you, he's bad news!"

"Let's get out of here!" At these final words, Shiratori's lackeys grabbed him and made their escape.

Getting to my feet, I made my way to the first of my fallen brethren. Noticing its weak breaths, I pulled the arrow free from its wound and cradled it close to my breasts. Meanwhile, the boy who had rescued me earlier was looking at their retreating figures. "Who are you calling a demon? You assholes are way more demonic than me!" "Ain't that the truth," I agreed before I could even stop myself. I had been planning on remaining under the radar. Most of the time, it worked just so long as I kept my mouth shut and minded my own business. But with my hands bloodied by the bodies of dead pigeons around me plus the fact that I wasn't the only one who care spurred me into action and I spoke. I know. Wild, right?

He turned back to face me. "I never really asked but are you all right?" The pigeon breathed pitifully once more before laying still. I nodded, a sad smile on my lips. Laying the bird back onto the ground, I fixed him with a grateful look. "I'm feeling better now that you've sent those sadistic assholes packing. I only got involved because I couldn't stand what they were doing to these birds. But…" I was meek to admit it, "I failed to realize that I was outnumbered three to one when I tried to help. Just like me, I suppose." My sad smile grew slightly as he held a hand out to me. Gripping it, he steadily pulled me to my feet and I thanked him properly before patting myself down.

"I'm Arianne Tekuto. And you?" I questioned.

He glanced at me, a little surprised. I wondered why. Wasn't this what people did when they met other people? He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh… Rin. Rin Okumura."

I smiled. Turning away, I said, "I guess I'll be seeing you, then." Before I had even given him a chance to respond, I rushed away, disappearing out of sight within seconds. Racing along the streets, I didn't pause to ask directions or stop. I just knew I needed to get away. Rin Okumura. Just who are you? And why would you go through all of that trouble for an abused animal? Could it have just been because there were other kindred spirits out there just like me? I thought about it for a moment before coming to a sound conclusion: _I highly doubt it._

* * *

 

If I said that I lived in a library, would you find that strange? Probably. So, what if I said that I lived above the library? What, that's still strange? How? Sure, Uncle Alastair was an interesting man who didn't stray far from his work as a librarian but really? No matter what I say, you'll think it's weird that I live in a library? Well, fine. Why do I care what you think anyway?

Pushing open the double doors that were usually locked at this time of evening, I navigated the dark hallways. Reaching the spiral staircase that sat in the center of the room, I made my way up, careful not to trip over the books that rested on each step. Once I was past the danger of falling flat on my face, I needed to breach the Cave of Knowledge and hope there wouldn't be any cave-ins (which is to say, hope that I don't knock down any stacks of books in the hallway and invoke my uncle's wrath). Luckily, I was able to get away scotch-free and no casualties occurred.

Reaching the door at the end of the hallway, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a silver key. Inserting it into the lock, I twisted the doorknob and let myself into the apartment. The first thing that greeted me was the smell. Picture road kill. You know how it's left dead for days to be picked off by vultures and coyotes and whatever other thing comes along. Well, it leaves a vulgar, pungent smell that invades the nostrils and makes you gag your lungs out. Now, that you've got that image, picture the world's biggest garbage can and all of its contents placed into a pot set to boil and let it simmer. Mix 'em up. Stir.

Immediately, I pulled my shirt sleeve over my face and made my way to the kitchen where a black stew concoction was sitting in the open. Without a thought, I opened the nearest window, took the stew and threw it out. Watching as it splashed to the ground in a greenish-black mess, I was rewarded with the airing out of the room. Placing the pot in the sink, I went to the living room and went off in search of the first aid kit. Despite being relatively fine, it still hurt when Shiratori and his pals had beaten me; so much so that I needed to bandage myself up after the little encounter. I raised my shirt to look at my bruises and got to work.

About twelve minutes in, I could hear the double doors of the library open in a rushed sound and the scuffling that came up the steps only made me notice him more. When he burst into the room with a stack of books in one hand and groceries in the other, I wasn't surprised in the least.

Uncle Alastair was my father's brother and it showed. He had the same hair that fell in long, black curls down his shoulder. He had the same blue-green eyes that shone in the twilight, a beautiful world within his gaze. They even looked similar. He was tall and of a heavily muscular build. Most of the time, he wore a loose fitting dress shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Today, though to the freezing temperatures, he wore an arctic style trench coat and a red sweater and blue jeans. "Yo, how was it today?"

"It" refers to my ongoing search to find stray animals and give them a home. When we started living together, we made a mutual agreement. I won't get on him about his hobbies as long as he doesn't get on me about mine. So far, it's worked. But, I'm not sure how long I can stand by and watch so many ladies come in here to meet my uncle only to be turned away because he doesn't understand… women.

Despite him looking like a model by day and supermodel by night, this man had no idea that half of the reason that women even came to the library was that he was so damn gorgeous. And maybe that's hypocritical of me, what with being his niece and all, but the man has got to realize it at some point. And sooner is better than later.

I dismissed his attention. "Nothing much happened today. Found a kitten, gave it a home, and saved a bunch of pigeons from a group of asshats. You know, the usual…" I was stretching the truth but for some reason, I didn't want to tell him about Rin. It wasn't because I was scared to or anything ridiculous like that. It just felt… wrong somehow. But, if you asked me to explain, I wouldn't know how.

Alastair set down the groceries, his back to me. But I could tell his back had stiffened ever so slightly from the last thing I had said. "Saved a bunch of pigeons, huh? From a bunch of assholes? Nice work. They can live to be shot down another day."

Something in his voice nagged at me and the nervous feeling in my stomach evaporated to be replaced by anger. I scowled. "If I hadn't done something, no one would have." _Rin would have, no matter if I had been there or not._ I shook my head to clear my mind of any further thoughts of him. Now was not the time.

"I didn't say that just so that you could get mad," Uncle Alastair elaborated. "I said it so you'd think. Even if you save them one day, what's to stop those bullies of yours from continuing where they left off?" He finished putting things away and turned to face me. "Do you think that these people are the one to learn a lesson just because you want them to?"

I remained silent, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I had thought that. Uncle Alastair sighed. "If you know there is no guarantee that they won't be back to their old ways, I suggest not patting yourself on the back just yet. You've got to stand up for what you believe until your point gets across. That's how you stop things from escalating further."

I was in shock. During breakfast, he was always immersed in either a really good book or his own research. He never had time to lecture me on my habits. Now, he's done just that and I'm in awe because it makes perfect sense. Well, this just shows how much I know about my uncle. Not only is he a drop-dead good looking librarian who was scatterbrained (and not in a good way) but he was also a motivational speaker on the path to greatness. I should probably start looking more into my family tree to see where those traits came from.

Just then, Alastair started to bemoan the disappearance of the stew he left on the stove and I laughed as I remembered where I had _placed_ it. He got mock angry and I played along. Pretty soon, we were both laughing at our ridiculous fight and while everything was all good and right with the world, we chowed down on the pizza he had brought home. While his attention was occupied though, I started to wonder: How did Uncle Alastair know that the bullies were shooting the pigeons down? 

* * *

 

Remember that kitten I said that I found? Currently, it was dragging me all over the place and I didn't rightly appreciate it. But, it's like my mother always said: cats don't have owners; they have staff. And despite the ridiculousness of the claim, it was still borderline fact. A fact I ignored but I digress.

After his rousing breakfast and hourly nap, he decided he wanted to go for a walk and would go for a walk, with or without me. And because I needed to walk off the pain that was inflicted upon me, I decided to… accompany him. While he enjoyed his walk, I kept on the look-out for pets or strays or animals in general that needed rescuing of any kind. So far, I hadn't run into any but the view of these creatures in harmony was enough to warm my heart. Why couldn't our entire world be like that?

"HISS!" I snapped out of my reprieve long enough to see the kitten in one his moods. I'm being serious. He would hiss at nothing but the air for hours on end and he'd claw at anything that approached him. I'd learned that the hard way when I had tried to scratch him behind the ears. I had managed to snatch my hand back before he could claw me so no harm done. So, now that he was doing it once again, I had no desire to get close.

He hissed for another minute and a half before picking himself up gracefully and bounding away. I barely had enough time to try and follow before he disappeared around the corner. So, I sighed and gave chase. He had me racing through winding streets and so many twists and turns that I was sure that I was finally lost. It was maybe 2:00 when I finally realized where I was. I was standing in front of the doors of the Southern Cross Shopping Mall. The kitten made his way inside and I rushed to try and catch him. I didn't know the rules of the place but it was probably a bad idea to let a stray cat walk around a mall.

Once inside, I started a narrow investigation for finding out what happened to the cat. It was almost as he had disappeared in mid-air but I ignored those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Trying to look nonchalant, I started to browse the items on the shelves, all the while scanning the floors, hoping that there wasn't a lynch mob around here with pitchforks. Okay, so I had an overactive imagination. But, so many people thought that cats were a demonic presence and that wasn't true. There were the fluffiest, cutest, most adorable, if not irrevocably spoiled animals in the world.

Mom had loved them and as a child, I had always tried taking home dozens and asking my parents if I could keep them. Since she and Dad were off on business, Uncle Alastair had chosen to take care of me until they return. So far, it's been four years and though I got the occasional postcard, we didn't see heads or tails of each other. Another flaw of being world-famous international doctors but it wasn't something I could change so I didn't bother trying.

"Oh, look there!"

"What is that smell?"

"It's so amazing!" Frowning, I abandoned my search for a moment to see what all the fuss was about.

Who and what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. Customers were crowded around a stir-fry trying out one of the cook's recipes. They were enraptured with the taste and smell of the noodles he prepared and asked for seconds. It wouldn't have meant much to me since I had already had breakfast but the face of the cook was a little hard to forget: Rin Okumura.

If I were being honest, I would have said that our meeting at the park was a pure fluke. Hero saves damsel in distress and goes away to find bigger and better adventures. I had not once thought that I'd see him again much less meet him only a couple of hours after our fateful incident. Coincidence. This is merely a coincidence. I chided myself, repeatedly. Then, with as much nonchalance as I could muster, I walked right up to him and said, "Gee, two times in a row, we've run into each other. It's almost as if you're reading my mind."

Rin looked up at me and I felt a smirk growing. "Personally, I thought that your job was knight in shining armor and liberator of pigeons but it's nice to see that you have an actual job." Rin's eyes emptied for a miniscule moment before flooding with recognition. "You're the same girl from this morning."

The sound of burning noodles caught his attention and he hastily returned to scooping them up. I snorted when it was obvious he didn't remember my name. I sighed and reintroduced myself. "Try remembering this time. The name is Arianne Tekuto." He nodded, still completely focused on the noodles. He was about to throw away the sample when I snatched it from his palm. His gaze snapped to me in surprise as I prepared to take a bite. I interrupted whatever he was about to say. "I'm pretty sure I could eat better samples but when you think of all the animals out there on the street who are suffering from hunger…" I trailed off noting with embarrassment that I going on and on about my hobby and that was seriously getting me off-track.

So, I finished lamely with, "I tend to be less picky than other people." Then, I took a bite. "…" _God, I think my taste buds exploded and went to Heaven. If you see them up there with you, can you please send them back down and stop them from retreating back to Paradise when I take my second bite?_ Please and thank you!

Moving past my overactive imagination, I swallowed and said, "This tastes delicious! Rin, you're really good!"

He smiled and relaxed a little bit more around me. "You really think so? It's not too burnt!"

"I'll tell you a secret: I don't lie. If I say it's good, then it's good! Plus, to say that it's burnt would be too big of an exaggeration." We grinned at one another and for a second, all was well.

"What's all this?" A woman with yellowish-orange hair walked into the commotion. She wore extravagant red framed glasses, a yellow apron and a green traditional dress. The employee next to Rin muttered, "B-Boss!" The woman took in the scene with an expressionless glance, her eyes stopping on Rin before she picked up a bowl and took a bite. She stiffened ever so slightly and the rest of us froze. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. Then…

"Staff meetings start at 8:30 every morning." The orange haired woman fixed him with a studious look before walking away. "Tardiness will not be tolerated! Starting tomorrow, I want you to come in everyday with guns blazing!" The crowd parted as she took her leave leaving Rin, his fellow employee, and I in shocked silence.

Finally, I frowned. "Hold on…" Gesturing to Rin, I asked, "What just happened?" Rin was at even more of a loss for words. Then the lady next to him gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"She means you're hired. Congratulations, newbie!"

The smile that shone on Rin's face was one of the biggest I had seen and sunshine seemed to radiate off of him, which was ironic since we were in the middle of the supermarket. But, right now, it seemed like the boy could do no wrong.

* * *

 

Because I wanted to talk with him more, I waited while he phoned home excitedly, telling his parents the good news. They must have been proud. I would be… Here I am, talking about how proud I'd be of him and this is only our second meeting.

"Wow… awesome! I'll be right there, old man!" He hung up the phone and left the booth.

With a sigh, I walked up to him and was surprised when he immediately acknowledged my presence.

"Hey, it's Arianne, right?" I nodded and he smiled. "What are you still doing here? I figured you must have other things to do than follow me around all day."

Follow him around? Oh, no, no, no, and no. "I think your memory is a bit jumbled. I was at the park before you this morning and this afternoon was a total coincidence, nothing more."

He smirked, his eyebrows raised. "You just keep telling yourself that."

I scowled but quit after a moment. I wanted to talk to him so I might as well try to be nice about it. "I guess your parents are proud that you got the job."

Rin's expression softened considerably. "It's only the old man and my brother, Yukio. My mother's not with us."

I nodded, understanding. Neither of my parents was around so I felt I could relate. "I know what you mean. Both of my parents are off on business. I hardly get postcards from them, much less see them."

Rin was frozen. "Did you live alone?"

"Not even. My dad left me with his younger brother. I live with him at the local library."

Rin nodded and laughed. "Speaking of coincidences, I live with the old man at the Southern Cross Church."

"So we're basically the same?" I was fighting a smile as I thought about what that implicated.

"I suppose it does," Rin said biting his lip to smother his own laughter. We took a look at each other's faces before we cracked and lost it. I giggled to no end while Rin laughed his ass off.

After a couple of snorts, I was able to speak once more and I asked him, "So, are you planning on doing anything to celebrate? If not, I'm totally willing to buy you a bowl of miso." I knew I sounded like a complete idiot but he was the first person who talked to me regardless of my unusual hobby. Every other person was warded away. But, he actually took the time to talk to me and believe it or not, I was grateful for the attention.

Rin smiled. "The old man's throwing a party for me but thanks for the invite."

My smile faltered for a moment but I did my best to hide it. I don't think I did too well. "Oh, well, that's nice. You should go have fun. I guess I'll see you tomorrow when I go grocery shopping."

I began to walk away when he said, "Hey, you know, if you want, you can come along."

I turned back. "Come along?" I was confused.

He scratched his head as he carefully selected his words. "I mean, if you want, you can come with me… to the party."

My mouth dropped open. "Uh… I'd love to… but isn't that too soon?"

"Huh?"

I sighed. "This may very well be the start of a budding friendship but we've only just met today."

"We've met twice." He pointed out.

"Twice… on the same day. All I'm saying is that it would be weird if I suddenly decided to gatecrash a party your father is planning for you. It just wouldn't feel right." I shivered nervously.

Rin gave me a blank look. "I don't think that the old man or Yukio would care much. Half the time, they would just like to know that I've made a friend." He sulked a bit at that last part. But, again, I understood. That's the same way that Uncle Alastair was with me. Part of the reason he was so hard on me was because I preferred rescuing animals over making any friends. So, I knew how it felt. Plus, if we were that similar, maybe it would be good to meet his family.

With that decision in mind, I answered, "Alright, I'll come. Should I be there at a certain time?"

"What's wrong with coming with me now?" Rin asked. I looked at him incredulously. "Have you seen what I'm wearing? This isn't the type of garb that you use for first impressions." Which was probably hypocritical of me since this was the same outfit that I had been wearing that morning. Plus… I had this nagging suspicion that I was forgetting something…

**"MRROWWW!"**

I whirled to see the cat at the edge of the street corner. Instantly, I remembered what I forgot and I knew that if I let that cat roam free any longer, I'd lose sight of him again. So as politely as I could, I uttered an apology. "Sorry. Can't come with you right now. I've been chasing my cat for a while now and I really can't let him get away. But, as soon as I've got him, I'll head over." I checked my watch. "It shouldn't take me too long. At least, it won't if he's not in a running mood."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the cat bolted and I sighed. "Which he seems to be in now. I'll see you later." Apologizing again, I left him in the supermarket parking lot and sprinted after my troublemaking furball. I had a feeling that this was going to take me a while.

* * *

 

**A/N: And that is the gist of the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll keep it up with this story. By the next chapter, the mystery surrounding my OC and her peculiar family will be revealed. Please review, follow or favorite if you think I'm off to a good start. Until next time, ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

 

 _Is this a date?_ That was the question that was running through my mind as I prepared for the party. Of course I realized how stupid I sounded. I wasn’t some lovesick girl who had been friends with the boy for months. This was just a friendly get-together with his family. Nothing more, nothing less. And maybe we would establish our relationship as friends a bit more. Who knows? This was my first party. I heard the clunking of someone climbing the stairwell and suddenly I remembered that I needed to tell my uncle where I was going. No need to forget to tell him and have the whole police force assembled looking for me as if I’d been kidnapped.

But I’d also have to tell him about my new friend. Well, possible new friend. But, I had a good feeling about it. That this was one friendship I wasn’t going to lose. Settling on a casual sapphire blue dress that reached down to my knees, a silver winter coat, a small white handbag and some flats, I decided to head out. Finding my uncle in his office, I told him that I was going for a walk and that I would be back. He took a look at my clothes and raised an eyebrow.

“A little bit fancy for a walk, wouldn’t you agree?” I kept my expression neutral as I worked out what to say. The truth was a start. But I’m not sure that it would sound right in this situation. _I’m just going over to my new friend’s house to celebrate about his new job with his family who may or may not all be guys. We’re just going to party for a bit and then I’ll come home just after midnight… or not. Depending on how long the party goes on._ Yep, so not going there.

Alastair would freak if he knew that Rin was a guy and I was ‘following him home’. He’d call the cops in a minute, no questions asked. So, I thought up something else. Choosing my words carefully, I replied, “I’m going to stop by the monastery, you know put in a prayer for Mom and Dad to be safe. We haven’t really seen them in a while.”

Uncle Alastair went back to scribbling on his notepad. A good three minutes passed before he answered. “So, you still remember the rules your mother set before she left.”

Knowing her rules word for word, I quoted, “Church is not mandatory but if you must go, for any reason, you will wear something nice.” I did a little twirl in my dress and Uncle Alastair laughed. He picked up where I left off. “Two: if you want to go out with any friends, you will wear something nice.”

I smiled and delivered the final rule. “If a delinquent ever messes with me, distract him with whatever nice thing I’m wearing, then give him a face full of pepper spray, and kick him in the nuts.”

“That’s my girl!” We laughed, knowing that while the rules were absolute, they were made by my mother’s fashion-obsessed state of mind and therefore were laughable.

“As long as you know what to do, I don’t think I have much to worry about. Just don’t get caught in the wrong crowd.” He fixed me with a serious look, one that was full of love and understanding and one unexplainable emotion that I couldn’t decipher. But, then he smiled again and that emotion along with everything else was gone. “Don’t stay out too late, okay kid?”

* * *

 

Since I had told a lie about going to the church to pray for Mom, it looked like the only way to make up for it will be to… go to the church and actually pray for her. I’m determined to say that I’m not a liar so I guess there’s no way around it. Besides, who knows what Mom and Dad were doing right this second? It might be a good idea to try it. I’d rather be safe than sorry.

The breeze picked up and I shivered, adjusting the sleeves of my coat. Now that I thought about it, a dress on a cold night does not protect against wind. The sooner I get to the church the better. I picked up the pace.

“Excuse me! Miss!” Seeing as though I was the only girl I could see in the area, I deduced the voice was talking to me. Stopping to turn was probably a dumb idea, given the ‘rules’ but this guy could have just been out on a walk, same as me. I should at least see what he wants. And if he was a thug… I still had that can of pepper spray.

Turning, I waited as he walked up to me and I studied his features as he caught his breath. He had chocolate brown hair and turquoise eyes. There were three moles on his face, two of them on the left side and a final one under his bottom lip. He wore glasses, a blue T-shirt and a beige cardigan and the look he wore was one of worry. Immediately, I felt sorry for the guy, despite not even knowing who he was or what he needed.

Be polite. I forced a smile on my face and asked, “Can I help you?”

The boy took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you might have seen my brother. His name is Rin. He has black hair and blue eyes and…”

I interrupted. “Hold on… when you say Rin, do you mean Rin Okumura?”

The boy’s eyes widened and before he could ask, I set him straight. “No, I don’t know where he is now but an hour ago, I had been talking to him. He had seemed ecstatic about his new job and he invited to his place to celebrate. I had just been on my way to meet him.” I stopped and the conversation fell into silence. “Has he really disappeared?”

The boy had been silent throughout my explanation but at the sound of my question, he spoke out. “I usually don’t know what Rin’s thinking. We may be twins but we’re the furthest thing from each other. He seemed so happy on the phone… I wonder what happened…” He trailed off and I thought about the situation. In a case like this, I guess my intuition was the best bet. If Rin and I were the same underneath… then I should be able to plot where he would go.

I focused on the boy in front of me. Based off of his own explanation and what Rin had told me earlier, I assumed that this must have been Yukio. Right now, he must have been worried sick about his brother. We needed to find him but where would he go? Wait a sec…

I sighed. Then directing my voice to Yukio, I said, “This could be a stretch but I think I know where Rin might have gone…”

* * *

 

By the time we reached the park, it was dark, cool and quiet. The moon had come out from behind clouds, casting a luminescent glow over the area. Scanning the playground equipment, I spotted a familiar face. Although I had never seen him in this way. Somehow in the last hour and a half, the world had found a way to screw with Rin Okumura. Pointing him in the right direction, I watched as he sidled up to his brother. For a while, I stood unmoving and I felt that maybe I should go and help him try and cheer up. But somehow, I knew that I wasn’t needed here. With that realization in mind, I backed up and left as quickly as I had come. I doubted that they’d notice I was gone.

I wasn’t being petty, just stating a fact. When I was in gloomy spirits, I felt better knowing that anyone I knew outside of my family wasn’t around to see it. If I went over to him now, it might make him feel worse. I rationalized that train of thought to keep me moving forward, away from the park and back home.

“Mrroww!!!”

There he was again. That cat. I sighed and bent down to scratch him behind his ears. “How did you even get out of the house?” I muttered, completely exasperated about its behavior. It’s like it lived to torment me. I ruffled its white fur and it hissed at me, his blue eyes flaring angrily. Then as fast as possible, it scratched me and fled down the sidewalk back to the library. Wincing, I brought my hand to the closest light I could find and inspected it. Besides the four vertical lines on my palm, I was relatively fine. Though I guessed I would need some antiseptic treatment if I wanted the scratches to heal.

At the doors of the library, I came up with an idea. I knew how I could cheer up Rin. I could be him a gift – a get-well present. But then again, most of the stores would have been closed at this point in time and besides I didn’t really have much money anyway. In that case, I’ll have to improvise.

Making my way into the kitchen, I brought out the flour, sugar, and cookie dough. I also found my cookie sheet and cookie cutters. As I rolled the dough, I hummed to myself. Like it or not, Rin was about to get a surprise and if he doesn’t smile at the effort I put into them, I will punch him in the stomach like I’ve been taught. Once he’s angry, he can’t be sad… Right?

* * *

 

After a near sleepless night, I invested my time into baking and may I say: I have a whole new respect for house wives now. Before this little endeavor started, I didn’t even know how to make ice. And now I was in the kitchen with an apron on, flour all over the floor and walls, and a white cat desperately trying to clean the flour out of its fur. He hissed at me once and stalked away.

Remember his grumpy mood last night, I checked my hand. That night, I had cleaned the scratches and bandaged them. It still hurt like hell but at least it was bearable and as I was baking, the pain became the last thing on my mind. After maybe a couple of botched attempts and burnt cookies, I had made a slightly credible batch that tasted bearable and wasn’t too crispy. Success.

Knowing that Uncle Alastair would get on me to clean the mess I made, I scurried to the door and headed out. I didn’t want to be in that kitchen when his wrath was invoked. And honestly, I didn’t have any more time. All the time I spent teaching myself to bake took up at least the whole day. It was close to afternoon now and if I didn’t give him what I’d made soon, I’d chicken out. So, as I took the stairs two at a time, navigated through the maze of novels, threw open the double doors and made my way for the church, I told myself not to run away. To never run away again.

* * *

 

In hindsight, I probably should have thought it was weird that I was hearing Rin’s voice so close. But as I had made my way to the church, I had been going over so many scenarios in my mind on how to approach this. I didn’t want Rin to think I pitied him mostly because if I were in his situation, I would tell them to take their pity and shove it. But, I guess I hadn’t thought through why I might suddenly give him cookies. What if he got the wrong idea and thought that I liked him? I mean _liked_ him, liked him? Could that really happen? Oh God, that would be so embarrassing. I mean, is it partially true? Yes but still…

“You mean you guys are going to the same elite school as Yukio? Yeah, I can see how that can be a problem.”

I stopped in my tracks as the sound of Rin’s voice reached my ears. It was coming from that small alcove underneath the bridge. Flattening myself against the wall, I inched forward until I was close enough to see what all the commotion was about. It was Rin, all right. But, he wasn’t alone. Shiratori and his nameless lackeys were all there. I stiffened slightly. What was Shiratori up to? What did he want with Rin? Probably payback. But, something felt off. It was the way he held himself. It wasn’t so much rich boy wonder as it was demonic resident evil.

Shiratori, for once, seemed to look all business-like. No tricks up his sleeve. Something I still wasn’t convinced by especially since I wanted to punch in his smug little face. “You see my point!” He pulled out a wad of cash and I quieted my thoughts. “So consider this hush money. I’ll buy your silence. To keep this episode between you and me.” He held the money out and though I could only see the back of Rin’s head, I notice him relax a good inch.

“Huh,” he snorted, “You really threw me a curve there. He made a motion as if to leave and I flattened myself against the wall again. “Keep your money. I won’t tell… Ok, I got things to do.” His foot prints approached me and I freaked. How was I going to explain what I was doing here? Spying and eavesdropping probably wouldn’t be an acceptable answer.

“Oh, my! What is that, bravado?” Shiratori laughs like the bastard he is. “Just take the money like a good boy. Everyone knows you’re so poor you can’t even get into school without help.”

Shiratori was taunting Rin. There was no other way of thinking about it. But it didn’t seem like Rin was taking the bait. At least he wasn’t until…

“That brother of yours, Yukio, he only got into that school by cramming like hell and winning a scholarship, right? In other words, he’s in debt.” Rin’s look darkened as he turned back to Shiratori. And then the bastard had to take another step forward by saying, “I feel for you. Why don’t you use this to help pay for his tuition… Ohhhfff!!” That was all Shiratori could say before Rin punched him in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground.

Rin scowled. “You scumbag, you can say whatever you want about me… but you better not diss my brother!”

“… Man, that hurt! I wouldn’t push your luck if I were you!” He screamed out that last part and I watched as something horrific happened. A wave of black energy surrounded Shiratori’s form. His lackeys grabbed Rin, forcing him down to the dirt. I would have jumped in without a plan as usual if it meant helping a friend. But, I could do nothing but stare transfixed as Shiratori… changed. His hands grew long, sharp claws. His teeth elongated and his jaw stretched. From the sides of his head grew ram horns with tips glowing red, as if they had been bathed in blood. To top off his incredibly foreign look was the addition of a wily, black tail. And though not even one of his lackeys seemed to notice a thing wrong with their leader, I could tell that by the set of his hunched form, Rin could see as well as I did. Whoever Shiratori was, he wasn’t human.

The monstrosity went over to the fire and pulled a red-hot pole from the flames. My breathing hitched as I realized what he was going to do. Taking a quick look around, I spotted a wooden board. Picking it up, I realized that it wasn’t too heavy but should still be sturdy enough to knock someone out. As the eyes of Shiratori and his friends were fixed on Rin, I sneaked closer to them.

“An eye for an eye… a tooth for a tooth, as they say! I’m going to give you back twice the pain that you caused me!” The look in Shiratori’s eyes was manic and insane. I needed to stop this at once. Gathering my courage, I broke from the shadows and brought my weapon down on Shiratori’s head.

It snapped in half and in the confusion, no one moved. I was frozen in my tracks and I could tell that Rin was just as surprised. As for Shiratori… as inhumanly fast as possible, his hand grabbed by the throat and lifted me up. I coughed, my lungs screaming in agony as the oxygen was expelled. I grabbed at his hand, struggling against his might. But, already, I could feel my vision fading, turning dark. I closed my eyes, and despaired as I forgot how to open them again. My mind was blank. In the background, I could hear someone yelling my name but I didn’t know who. I couldn’t… it was just…

Too… much.

* * *

 

“Wake up, princess! We’re nearly home, you hear!” I gasped, jerking upright. I heard an ‘Offf!’ and turned to see Uncle Alastair. He was carrying me down Southern Cross Road towards the library. Walking at his side was Mr. Cat (for lack of a better name).

“Easy there, princess, you could injure one of my lungs.” His voice was cheery but even he couldn’t hide the caution and care in his eyes. He walked with a purposeful stride and soon we at the doors of the Fortress of Knowledge.

I sifted through my memories and through some strange force of will, happened upon the recollection of the past couple of minutes. Remembering Shiratori and his monstrous form… I shuddered, knowing that Uncle Alastair could fell it through his clothes. Setting me down on a bench, he went off to fetch me a blanket and a cup of hot tea while I wallowed in my cryptic somewhat messed-up mind.

I guess I had to ask the question myself: Did I really see what I’d thought I’d saw? Shiratori turning into some type of demon?

Uncle Alastair came back, draping the blanket over my body and handing me a cup of tea. Once he poured himself a glass, he spoke clearly. “When you calm down enough, I want you to tell me what happened to you. Did that boy on the ground attack you? Where you fighting him or being restrained by him?”

Boy on the ground… Rin? “No,” I shouted, causing my uncle to jump, “Rin didn’t have anything to do with it. Okay, so that’s not totally true. He was the one who was attacked. I was just trying to help him… hold on, did you leave Rin there? Even after you came to get me?”

My uncle pulled at his curls. “That depends. Did this Rin of yours have pale purple hair?”

“Did you say purple?” He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. “Who you saw must have been Shiratori. He’s that bastard I was telling you about yesterday. Remember?”

He nodded again but the move was abrupt. Like he was only going through the motions. Almost as if he didn’t mean it at all. His eyes searched mine intensely and I looked away. Finally, he sighed. “There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”

I didn’t contradict him, mostly because he usually knew when I was lying. It was one of the reasons that I just told the truth, no matter the situation. So, instead, I nodded my head but remained ever silent. I felt him place his hand on my shoulder. “You can tell me anything, you know that, Arianne.”

I choked out, “What if you don’t understand? What if you can’t possibly believe a word that I say? What then?”

Uncle Alastair was quiet as he pondered the question. Finally, he said, “If that were to happen, I give you permission to punch me as hard as you want.”

I gasped slightly. Violence wasn’t prohibited inside the library so he must have been serious. He looked to me. “Now, go back and explain what happened from beginning to end.

I found myself telling him about everything. How Rin and I had met that morning, getting and losing his job, and the fight. Everything that had happened in the span of the two days. When it came time to tell him about Shiratori’s transformation, I rushed through the words, stumbling over them many times and going back to correct myself. Out of the corner of my eye, Mr. Cat licked his pad once before trotting out of the room. When I was finally finished, Uncle Alastair was in shock.

“You know, most of that sounded better in my head. Just forget about it.” Feeling a sharp sting in my hand, I checked the bandages to find that they were ripped away at some point during the confrontation. Noting the scratches on the back of my hand, Uncle Alastair eyes widened another fraction. “A Demon Temptaint! But how? When…?” He babbled on and on, me only getting a bit of what he was saying. Finally, he slumped in his chair. “At least it has been treated properly. If not, you could have died.”

“Died?” I looked back at the vertical lines and stared up at my uncle skeptically. “They’re just scratches, Uncle; I doubt they could have killed me. And what do you mean, a _Demon_ Temptaint? What was it supposed to do?”

“That, my dear, is supposed to give you the ability to see demons and from your explanation, it seems that the mark has done its work.” The voice was formal, masculine and not Uncle Alastair’s. I searched the empty space around us. No one was here. _Had I imagined that?_

Apparently not, for soon after, Uncle Alastair got to his feet, an evident look of fury settling on his features. He shouted into the darkness, “We agreed not to involve her. Laurie, Reshiro, and I knew that as long as Laurie did her job, Arianne wouldn’t be pulled into this world. You know that.”

“I’m fully aware of your _pact_ ” the voice said, becoming slightly bemused at the word, as if there was some irony to it, “but if I have decided to return and give Arianne the Sight, then you yourself know why. She is the only one who can do this now. But if you don’t wish to put the girl in harm’s way, you can try to keep her from her destiny and watch as the world crumbles around you. Your choice.”

The voice fell silent and the presence that came with it was gone as well. Uncle Alastair went from angry to resigned. He looked to me once and that was enough to convey all of my feelings. Despite not knowing what he was talking about, obviously that last part had been about me and something else. I needed to know what. So, it didn’t surprise me when Uncle Alastair told me what I wanted to hear. The only surprise came from the story itself.

* * *

 

_The worlds of human and demon used to be one. Because demons were more primitive, more vicious, they acted as rulers of God’s realm; titles they did not deserve but titles that we could not take from them._

_Your ancestor, Tamar Tekuto, would not allow for humankind to live under their rule. It was just as well because all around the world, humans were rallying up, preparing for war. Tamar knew that that the fight was inevitable but also understood that in their current numbers, they would lose as long they had no power to speak of. So, Tamar set a plan in motion. Gaining a group of followers that rallied to hundreds in a short time, he had them all swear an oath to fight with honor for God’s holy realm or die trying. Each man agreed and the Oath was set. Finally, Tamar and his four faithful companions invoked a ritual of ancient power. Its energy was so great that it killed all of those whose spiritual ability wasn’t strong enough to take the brunt force of it, killing off his four companions in the blink of an eye._

_Tamar was saddened greatly but completed the ritual, allying himself and the rest of his army with the light. Through the power of this ritual, each member of the army gained a special power that gave them strength over Satan’s forces. And lead by the first Tamer, mankind had its first victory against the darkness. The wars went on for a long time before Tamar realized that the ritual he had used had another purpose, one that was never documented as successful. If you survive the effects of the ritual a certain number of times, a power can be retrieved from it that can split the two worlds in half._

_Tamar knew that he was the only one who could do this seeing as he survived the first time. He traveled to the other warrior colonies, insistent that they listen to what he had to say. And when all was good and done, they pledged loyalty to him and using his spiritual power, he cast the ritual circle. Again, the circle killed off four but the deaths were of no consequence when the ritual was completed. Just as before, the armies of the North gained one of the five abilities entrusted to them and with that power, they drove back the demons._

_Tamar did this ritual a number of three more times before he figured that it was enough. Finally, he climbed the greatest mountain of the country and cast one final ritual. A price had to be paid for it to work and he said he’d gladly pay it. When the deal was struck, a veil of Ancient Magic was raised between the two worlds, meant to protect but not to separate as ultimate salvation is only within the heavens. Satan’s armies were sent to the deepest darkest pits of a new world, Gehenna. And we, the humans were about to start the reconstruction of our world, Assiah. All because of a Pact of Five._

_Tamar would not have to pay the price until his first born child came into being. From that moment on, he was given a prophecy:_

Only five can protect

But so too can they destroy

Blood of your blood must take strength

To seal evil’s might

For all the days of your life

And theirs after you

Until the day when your line dwindles to one

And the seal is unleashed

* * *

 

My mind was swimming, trying hard not to drown and having little success. “Uh… okay, I feel a bit overloaded right now. Just give me a second.” I got to my feet and paced in a circle for a minute trying to wrap my mind around… that. Compared to what I had seen, none of it seemed real. Still, I had asked for the truth. Either I had to accept it or admit to myself that I was crazy. And I knew for a fact that I was not.

Hesitantly, I spoke. “Let me see if I have this right…” I paused to think it through. “There used to be one world but through the forces of Light and the efforts of one of my ancestors, the worlds were split into two: Assiah and Gehenna.” I looked to my uncle for confirmation and he nodded.

“But, the method he used to separate the two worlds came with a price. And judging from that prophecy, it has to do with taming five demons.” He nodded once again and I continued. “So now all of his offspring have to tame five demons to keep the seal separating the worlds intact.”

“Not necessarily. Usually, there is only one guardian of the worlds every other generation. This is mostly due to the fact that the Pact allows for its chosen offspring to wield longevity that should keep them from aging as much as any regular human. Because of this, only every few generations have to deal with this problem. Laurie was the last to have to leave behind her life as a regular human and enter the ranks of Exorcist and now, Arianne, it’s your turn.”


	3. The First Demon

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

****A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Due to having a whole day to myself, I was able to complete yet another chapter. This one will further explain a few things while resolving the conflict between Rin and my OC in a way I found quite funny. Plus, you will meet another character who becomes somewhat essential to the story. So, I hope you enjoy!** **

* * *

 

I’ve heard a lot of over the top things in my life but that one takes the cake. Uncle Alastair just stared at me as I sat there all calm, cool and collected. At least that’s how I must have seemed on the outside. Inside, there was a hurricane of thoughts pushing me down, a sea of worries drowning me, and an earthquake of doubt ripping through my very being.

I was just a normal girl maybe a couple of hours ago and now I was the last hope for all of humanity. And all I had to do was become an Exorcist, tame five demons, and perform a ritual that permanently rebuilds the wall between the two worlds. Never mind the fact that I knew nothing of being an Exorcist, taming demons or how to perform this ritual in the first place. Uncle Alastair wasn’t being too helpful either. After his explanation, he had packed me a bag of clothes and essentials before saying, “Laurie always knew that this day would come. And so, she arranged a place for you at True Cross Academy if ever you needed it. You’ll never need it any more than now. Once I place a call to the director, he will come to pick you up and you’ll begin your training.”

Snapping out of my trance long enough to catch what he said, I asked the question that had been on my mind since he mentioned it. “If my mother was the guardian, how did the role switch to me? Why is it in my hands now?”

“You’ll have to tell her at some point.” The voice of twenty minutes ago had come back, this time with a vengeance. “She’s smart enough to figure it out on her own so you might as well do it while her open wounds are still fresh, so to speak.”

This time, Uncle Alastair nodded. “I guess when it comes down to it; you’ll need to know this. Otherwise, understanding will be the least of your worries. Just know that we did everything with the best of intentions. Everything we did – the lies, the subterfuge, all of it – was to protect you.”

“What are you talking about?” I demanded.

“Laurie… isn’t your mother,” My world froze over at those words. My chest was tight and tears lined my eyes. I swallowed and when that didn’t help, swallowed again. “What?”

“The woman you knew as Mom was Laurie Tekuto, your older sister. She was born sixteen years before you were. The same goes for your father and me. Reshiro was her boyfriend, not her husband and as such I’m not your uncle.”

I could feel the tears in my eyes building but I couldn’t care less as they spilt out, trailing lines down my cheeks. “Laurie was my sister? That- That can’t be right. If that’s true, what happened to my real mother?”

Uncle – no – Alastair’s face was grim. “Your mother was just about to give birth to you when demons descended upon them. Your father, Reshiro and I fought them off while Laurie watched out for her. Your mother wasn’t strong enough to endure after your birth and died that day. It was also the day Laurie tamed her first demon. By that point, she realized that you would share the same fate if she allowed it.”

He turned away towards the book shelves, riffling through the books. “So, she hid you away and hid the knowledge of this world away as well. We knew it was not absolute as they were many points in time when your childhood mind allowed you to discern the truth for yourself but in time, you forgot about those memories and your growing mind set barriers around itself as all the minds in the world do.”

Finding the book he was looking for, he turned back to me and said, “We knew that if Laurie failed in her quest, then it would be your turn to take her place. The fact that the first demon is here just proves that more.”

_First Demon?_

Alastair looked to the darkness of the library once more. “It’s time she knew what you really were. Step from the shadows.”

For a moment, all was silent. Then, a soft noise reached my ears as the shadows seemed to expel a single body forward. Still, I was slightly confused as Mr. Cat made his appearance and stood in front of me, his expression rather bored. I looked to Alastair, as if wondering if this was all just a joke. “You do realize that this is just a cat? Right?”

The cat made a choking noise and, I kid you not, rolled his eyes at me. I was starting to worry again when Mr. Cat’s ears perked up and he hissed in alarm. Alastair rushed past me and opened the doors to stick his head out. Closing them and barring them, he moved to the reception desk and began fiddling with something. “Arianne, back away from the doors. We’re being invaded.”

Invaded? “By what?”              

“Ghouls. Demons that possess the dead. I was so sure that they would have followed the other boy…” He trailed off. “But it seems that when your Sight showed up, so too did your spiritual energy. Because of its massive size and quantity, demons of all sorts will be after you, wishing to claim that energy as their own. And they won’t rest until they have done so.”

Stepping out from behind the desk, I finally saw what he was fiddling with. I’d only seen things like that in hunting shows and even then they hadn’t seemed realistic. But as my newly dubbed “not Uncle Alastair” pulled out his 15 caliber shotgun, it looked real enough. In his belt were a couple of Glock 23’s, an ammo pouch, and even five grenades.

My eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates. “Good Lord, are we going to war?”

Alastair sighed. “This will only do so much damage. The only thing that can stop them now would be him.” He gestured to the cat, which was now licking his pads.

“So we just throw him out and he’ll take care of them for us?” I asked skeptically. I was hoping he’d say no. Despite this cat’s lukewarm reactions to me, I didn’t actually wish to throw him out. But, that just might have been my passion/obsession talking.

“Of course not, he has many gifts but as a general rule, he can’t use any of them until his master calls out his name. Because you are his new master, it is your job to name him. But, it has to be his true name. Things like Tabby or Whiskers won’t work.”

THUMP! THUMP! All around us, the sounds of bodies hitting the walls was heard. Alastair gritted his teeth. “Damn, they’ve surrounded the premises.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hunched figure in the window. It stared out me with sunken red eyes and I knew it one of _them._ It gave a quick cry and the banging on the doors became more insistent.

CRACK! The windows were breaking. Soon, they would be nothing between the demons and us. Alastair cursed. “Arianne, take this book and get upstairs. As his true master, you should know his name by heart but this,” he said, shoving the book into my arms, “is for insurance. Every demon worth naming is mentioned in this book. His name should also be there somewhere. Now, get going. You don’t have time to spare.”

Crash! The sound itself was far off but it confirmed our fears. They’d made it in. I scurried up the steps, Mr. Cat on my heels. At the top, I turned to look back once at Alastair, the man I had known as uncle for so long. The expression on his face was sad but the grip on his gun was firm and his determination shone through. Even if he died, he wouldn’t let them touch me. The only problem I had with that was realizing that if I didn’t figure out my powers in time, my uncle’s death would be my fault.

* * *

 

Locking the door behind me, I rushed to all the windows of the apartment, closing the drapes or shades before reinforcing the door’s lock with a chair. I know, not like that was going to help. Making my way to the living room, I laid the book out in front of me and opened to a random page. As I flipped through the book, I speed-read the pages, looking for the right name. _Alastair said that I should know the name by heart but none of these feel right._

BANG! BANG! Alastair’s shotgun went off and I could hear gut-wrenching cries under me. I tried to my hardest to stay there, kneeling on the ground, my nose in a book, but the thought of Alastair down there alone – whether or not being my flesh and blood – do not bode well with me. If I failed, he’d be condemned to death. How could he live with that?

CRACK! The sound of one of the windows caught my attention. Lifting up one of the shades, I caught sight of one of a pair of fluttering wings just before a beak rammed the window again and I jumped back.

Hurrying back to the book, I flipped to the next page and picked up where I left off. But, my fingers were trembling with ferocity. I was afraid. I was afraid of what was happening. Afraid of the way the world was turning. No, that’s not right. I was afraid of the world being as it has always been me only just figuring out about it.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hands over my ears and tried to block out the noises of cracking windows, the cries of pain and the insistent mewing of the cat beside me. I blotted it out, choosing to focus on simpler times like my childhood. _This wasn’t real. This wasn’t real. It can’t be… it makes no sense._

_“Arianne…”_

_I opened my eyes to find a woman with long black hair looking to me lovingly. She was short with blue eyes and a peaceful expression. I choked out, “Laurie…”_

_She smiled and walked forward. I couldn’t contain myself, running towards her, my thoughts screaming their joy. She’s alive. She’s alive, they cried._

_I was nearly there when her next words stopped me cold. “Arianne, why are you so dirty? Have you been playing with the stray cats again?”_

_“No, Momma, this time, I saved one of them.” This voice had come from a girl standing not that far away. She was wearing a pair of blue overalls and a white T-shirt. Her hair fell down in short, black curls and she seemed to be carrying a small fluff ball in her arms. The girl walked right through me and stood in front of Laurie._

_Laurie was amused. But, when she saw the object in her hands, recognition flared in her and I gasped._

_She forced the smile back. “It’s such a cute kitty. Are you planning on keeping it?”_

_The girl thought for a moment. Finally, she gave Laurie a bright smile. “Yup, and I already know what I want to name it. She set the kitten down next to her feet and beckoned for Laurie to come closer. Leaning in, she whispered the name into Laurie’s ear._

_Her expression went pale but she forced herself to keep smiling. When the girl picked the kitten up again, Laurie asked, “What would you name it that? Why not Whiskers?”_

_“It just feels right, you know?” She gave Laurie a sunny smile and Laurie returned it, despite it being rather forced._

* * *

 

I was still shocked as the memory faded and the real world was brought back. Despite the things happening around me, I think I finally understood something. What was happening now wasn’t new to me. I had seen it all before when I was a child. That girl had been me. And… I turned to the cat staring apprehensively at me. “You were the cat I rescued that day.”

He nodded once, which confirmed everything. I knew this cat’s name; it was the one thing from that day that I still remembered.

CRASH! The windows exploded as the Ghouls made their way into the apartment. Grabbing the book and skipping to the ‘S’ section, I went through the names. Finally, my finger landed on the right one. Looking up, I could see the cat hissing at the approaching demons. _I’ve only got one shot at this._

Clearing my throat, I called out the words that came to mind. “Keeper of animals, ruler of beasts, heed my call! Thy name is Sirchade!”

Sirchade looked to me with pride before he began to glow. The ghouls backed away from the light and once again I was left in awe. I probably would have sat there forever but something was telling me I wasn’t yet done. New words entered my thoughts, telling me to repeat after them. So following my head, I chanted, “Give unto me your boundless strength and unlimited knowledge so that I may smite my enemies.”

The glow faded and where a cat had once stood was a white tiger with glowing blue eyes. He growled slightly and the ghouls seemed to grow more panicked with each passing second. Now was the time to finish this.

I delivered the final part of the chant. “Devil’s Roar!”

Sirchade roared loud and the sound of a thousand tigers shook the house. Almost as one, the ghouls fell down dead before disintegrating before my eyes. When the last of them had turned to dust, Sirchade fell silent, his form grew smaller, and he turned back into a cat with blue eyes, black paws and white fur. He gave me what passed for an amused look before he slinked away, down the hall and out of sight.

Meanwhile, I was exhausted to the bone. I didn’t feel like getting up and assessing the damage but I knew that I had to. Slowly getting to my feet, I stretched and checked the hall. Nothing. No enemies as far as I could see. Opening the apartment door, I set off to find out what happened with Alastair. What I found was horrific. The demons who had heard Sirchade’s roar had turned to dust but it seemed that one was still alive and kicking and from what I could tell, that was Alastair he was clawing at.

As I rushed down the steps, I assessed his wounds. He didn’t look so good. His clothes were torn and his right arm and leg looked as if they were twisted the wrong way. With his good hand, he was holding the ghoul at bay but it was a losing battle. Searching the area, I found the shot gun, lying on the floor next to the stairs. Taking aim, I shot that demonic puppy. It cried out in agony. Despite how much that sound pained me, I knew there was no other way around it. So, I shot again. And again. I shot at it until it was long dead. I shot at even though I was tired and angry at all of the lies, the secrets. Only when it disintegrated in the wind did I finally lower the weapon and let it drop to the floor.

I wanted to cry but my work was not yet done. Whipping out my phone, I called for an ambulance, saying that a group of thugs attacked my uncle, and ransacked the place. Then with a heavy heart, I sat myself down next to Alastair and went to sleep.

* * *

 

It was a good day before they finally let me leave the hospital. Because my injuries weren’t as severe, I was in less danger. I asked the doctor to tell Alastair where I was going if he awoke before I made it back. Then, I high-tailed it to the monastery as fast as I could. I had to see if Rin and his family were all right.

I went over what Alastair had said before the ghouls had attacked. _“Ghouls. Demons that possess the dead. I was so sure that they would have followed the other boy…”_

If that was the case, then that meant that Rin was in danger as well or at least had been in danger. Recognizing the gates of the church up ahead, I ran in, surprised to find everything in ruins. The gates were bent. The chapel was in tatters and if I wasn’t mistaken, I think that was a truck amongst the wreckage. “But how in the world could someone drive a truck all the way into a church and,” I inspected the headlights of the vehicle, “what type of wall does this amount of damage?”

“Hey what are you doing here?” I turned to see Yukio in a black suit. His eyes were sad but his face was stern.

“Hey, Yukio, it’s Arianne. We met two days ago, remember?” I said hesitantly.

He looked closer and seemed to recognize me. “Arianne? What are you doing here?” Then, he noticed my bandages. “What happened to you? Are you okay?”

I waved away his concern. “I’m fine. I’m more worried about Rin. And you know…” I gestured at the wreckage and rubble around us, “What all this is about.”

Yukio grew sadder. “I was at school when it happened but they say that the driver was drunk when he veered off the road and into the monastery. Father didn’t even see it coming. I’m not sure anyone did. And well, one thing led to another and now my father is gone.”

My heart constricted and I nearly cried out. Was this my fault as well? Had I involved these two in my new world without even knowing it? Were they my sin to bear for trying to gain friends? If so, then the universe surely hates me. I knew what he was saying didn’t match with what I was thinking. But, if Alastair was right, then they probably weren’t able to see the demons so he couldn’t see the demons. “I’m sorry.”

Yukio nodded. I could tell that my apology was one of the last things on his mind. He responded by saying, “Anyway, Rin said he wanted to be alone. So, I would like for you to respect his wishes.”

This, if I had to guess, was the polite equivalent of “Leave my brother and me to our grief” but given my own messed-up feelings, I could hardly argue.

On the way back to the hospital, I ran into Sirchade, who apparently had come after me. As we walked back in silence, I asked a question that I knew needed to be asked. “So, when are you going to get around to talking to me? In the library, it sounded as if you couldn’t live without hearing the sound of your voice.”

Sirchade snorted and gave me a long look. When he was satisfied, he opened his mouth and answered in a bored tone, “I had to be sure that you could handle everything that had happened so far. You’ve just been inducted into the world of demons. I’d rather be safe than cautious.”

I nodded my head in understanding. “Don’t worry, I get it. A couple of hours ago, I might have been screaming if you just started talking to me without warning. And now…” I trailed off, thinking about it.

And now I was the last of the Tekuto line, charged with protecting the veil that separates our two worlds. I knew that I’d get scared and maybe I’d even try to run away but as long as I remember why I’m fighting, I was sure everything would work out in the end. And in the meantime, I needed to learn how to be an Exorcist.

It had been a couple of days since the attack. In that time, Sirchade had given me a refresher course on all things Gehenna so I’d be prepared once I started school at True Cross. Stripping my closet bare, I went through the clothes, looking for proper attire. I grabbed at one of my dresses and was shocked to see that it was the same one I had worn that final night before everything changed. Placing the dress into the bag, I quickly packed as my thoughts hurriedly took me away and I started thinking about him again. Rin. Maybe I could go to see him before I left. But, was that a good idea?

Sure, I wanted to meet up with him and ask him how he was doing but it was my fault that he and his family were attacked in the first place. If I were to show up, the demons would be attracted to his place again and I can’t let that happen. I had to be responsible. I had to become an Exorcist. No side trips, no shortcuts.

I had to do what my sister wanted me to do if I ever caught myself in this situation. When I had completely packed, I heard Sirchade’s voice call out to me.

“It’s time. The car is waiting out front. Are you ready?”

I looked to him. Sirchade, keeper of animals and ruler of beasts, was my familiar. And I guess I was just going to have to get used to that.

* * *

 

True Cross Academy was a lot more spacious than I thought. Because the campus had been built at the base of a mountain-like city, the view was pretty epic. Though I would love to see the mountain under all that building, I was pressed for time. After changing into my school uniform, Sirchade appeared to give me a run-down of what would happen at the school. “Because of your last minute call, you have appeared at the end of the Orientation Assembly, unfortunately for you. But that puts you in a good situation. Now, you won’t have to deal with any regular schooling related things until next week which gives you plenty of time to work on being an Exorcist.”

As I pulled my long, black hair back into a braid, I sighed. “I know I agreed to become an Exorcist but if I don’t know what’s going on at the school, how can I know what is expected of me? Are you supposed to tell me?”

“Why are you asking me? I am only a cat. I have no use for knowledge that will not benefit me in any way.” Sirchade bent to lick his paw and I sulked in silence. Once he was done with grooming, he disappeared and reappeared outside of the car. Opening the door, I stepped out and watched as the car drove away.

Sirchade explained before I could stress about my luggage. “The driver shall take your luggage to your room. For now, we best be going. I’m going to be running. So if you don’t plan on being late on your first day, I’d suggest you run as well.” He ran away at top speed and I had to sprint to keep up with him. When we were a good mile down the road, he slowed to a stop at two streetlights standing side by side.

As I caught my breath, Sirchade mentioned yet another thing I didn’t know. “I almost forgot, this,” he said pulling a key out of nowhere, “is a very special key. Keep it on your person at all times.” Taking the key from him, I turned it over a couple of times.

“What’s so special about it?” I asked, slightly perplexed.

Sirchade looked to the streetlights. “On the other side of those lights, there is a door. Insert that key into the lock and you will see.”

I did as he suggested. It took me a moment to realize that when he said “other side”, he meant under. But, I wasn’t going to hold that against him. Measurements must be so strange for a “cat”. Inserting the key into the slot, I turned and the door unlocked. Pushing it open, I was shocked to see a long, narrow hall way, extending from both ends. On each side, there was a door. A black door that looked exactly the same as the one next to it and the one across from that.

Sirchade walked through my legs into the hall and I followed. “So, now what? All of these doors look exactly the same.”

Sirchade made a noise that sounded suspiciously like sighing. Then, he walked away, his tail beckoning at me to follow. I did, but at a slower pace. Sirchade was quiet for a while before stopping at one of the doors. “The rest of your classmates should be here. I’ll leave you now.”

“Hold on. You’re not coming with me?”

Sirchade shook his head. “There is no need to. The first day probably won’t be too taxing. Besides, you only need to reveal your skills only when you have true need of them.” And then, as if that explanation explained everything, he trotted away, his tail high in the air and his foot soft and fading. Soon, he was gone.

I sighed. How did Laurie ever deal with that cat? He was basically a fluff ball of attitude. But moving on…

What was on the other side of this door? Other students probably. Still, that didn’t do anything to ease the massive dread welling within me. Well _, I’m already on the threshold, might as well step through…_

So, gathering my courage, I opened the door and stepped inside. Hoping to set a good impression, I decide to introduce myself to my classmates but I never get the chance. Because then, my eyes settled on him and hell froze over. “How?”

Shuffling to the table, I slam my hands down on the table. The sound echoes through the room, catching everyone off guard. I’m breathing deeply. Hyperventilating, probably but I care not. Gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him across the table so that we are face-to-face, I ask what I think is the obvious question. “What. The. Hell. Are you doing here, Rin?”

* * *

**A/N: And so ends another chapter. Just to help you out, I've decided to give you the correct pronunciation so you can say the demon names right and not have to ask as part of your reviews. So, the first demon that you meet is Sirchade. When you say his name, It's like saying "Sir" as if you're referring to someone and "Shade". The "c" is supposed to make an "s" sound. Just FYI.**

**So that's it for now! If I put in another intense say of writing, I might be able to come out with the next chapter by Friday. But if not, then I will get to it when I get to it. So, please, tell me what you think, favorite it if you want me to continue, and follow if you want to know when I've updated. I gotta go...**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: I will apologize in advance. This chapter is sort of short. And this is for two reasons: One: it was meant to be an intermission between episodes three and four and as far as I was concerned, there was no real reason Arianne could have gone with Yukio and Rin to see Shiemi. Plus, she would have needed a key to get there, which was just another complication. Second: I needed to explain Arianne's demons and her duty a little bit more as well as get here started on her training. Because that was all this chapter was about, it was exceptionally shorter than anything I could write if I stayed on the topic of the original episode. Still, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 

If this had been any other day, I would have scolded myself for the scene I was making. But at this point, with Rin’s face this close to mine, after believing that I had left him back home, well, I was through being the shy girl. Plus, I was curious. What had happened that night, I still knew nothing about. But, I had taken care of the ghouls so this shouldn’t have happened. Oh man, was I doomed to be a failure before I even received my first task as Exorcist?

Rin, of course, was just as confused as the first day we had met. He blinked at me, trying to comprehend what I was doing here. He tried to form the words but no sound came out. And me, I was burning up, too angry to even consider any other possibilities. What had happened to him was my fault. He lost his father because of… my eyes widened and I let him go, stepping back. I was starting to feel my mental shields recompose themselves and I instantly reverted to the shy girl. Breathing deeply, I rushed to the second to last table at the back of the class and sat down, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. A second after, the door opened and in walked our instructor.

Frankly, I shouldn’t have been surprised, what with Rin showing up out of the blue and all, but even I had to admit this was bizarre.

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Yukio Okumura, a new instructor teaching Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals.”

Rin jumped out of his seat at the same time as I had. “Yukio?” we questioned in unison. Rin looked back to me and my cheeks blushed a bright red before I took my seat and tried not to call any more attention to myself.

A girl with long purple hair and circular eyebrows repeated Yukio’s greeting politely, followed by the small mousy girl sitting next to her. Rin, however, couldn’t get over this fact. Don’t get me wrong; I was reeling from this unexpected surprise but at least I had enough self-control to not jump two people in one day. And technically, this was the first time Rin was the one making the outburst, which makes our similarities even more noticeable.

“What the hell, Yukio?”

Yukio still stood in the front the room, as if nothing at all was wrong. “Is there a problem?”

“What do you mean, _is_ there a problem? The question is: What’s your problem?” Rin’s voice had escalated a bit and I bit my lip to keep from voicing my complaints as well. None of this was making sense…

Yukio looked to the rest of the class, slightly apologetic. “Sorry, although I’m actually the same age as you all, I’ve been studying exorcism since I was seven and I finished all of my courses two years ago.” Directing his gaze mostly at Rin, he added, “So just to be practical, I’d appreciate it if you called me “Teacher” in this class.”

Seven? Well, that cleared up a couple of things. Yukio was here because he was already an Exorcist. I can get that off my chest. But, it still doesn’t explain Rin. And judging from Rin’s expression now, this was the last thing he was expecting as well.

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way,” Mr. Okumura said, “Is there anyone who still hasn’t received a Temptaint?”

The hooded boy behind me raised his hand. Mousy Girl tentatively raised a hand. The final person to comply with the question was a guy sitting on the other end of class. He had a rough exterior as well as a small goatee on his chin. His expression seemed to be permanently stuck on stern and downright scary. His hair was dark brown except for the blond streak that ran down the middle and he had multiple piercings in his ears. Something about him just told me that the two of us were not going to get along.

As Yukio looked around the room at the three hands, he nodded and continued, “In that case, we’ll start with the Temptaint Ritual.” He opened his briefcase and took out a small vial. “The fact is normally this class isn’t used and it’s now a den of goblins – a certain type of demon.”

Mousy Girl stuttered out, “Oh, is this place safe?”

Yukio smiled. “Perfectly safe. Goblins are a low-level type of demon, only capable of mere mischief so they’re perfect for ritual use.”

All of a sudden, Rin shot out of his seat. “H-Hey Yukio!”

Yukio’s smile dropped and looked down at the contents of his briefcase. “Class is in session. Please sit down.”

He goes on as if nothing had happened, explaining that rotten animal blood was sure to attract more goblins. Rin interrupted again but Yukio chose to ignore him as he moved on with the lesson.

Rin had had enough. Jumping from his chair and sliding around his desk, he walked up to Yukio and in an angered voice yelled, “Hold up, I said! Yukio! Come on! Talk to me!”

Yukio was expressionless. “About what?” His tone was clipped and abrupt.

Rin wasn’t taking any crap. “Don’t play dumb with me!”

The rest of the class was looking on in surprise except for Mr. Unapproachable, whose scowl only deepened.

Yukio sighed. “I see that I have no choice.” Turning his words to the rest of us, he politely directed, “Class, as I need to discuss something with Rin Okumura, I must ask you to wait in the hall.”

Mr. Unapproachable snorted. “Jeez! That guy is a pain.” _Oh, yeah like you’re any better._ If I had a backbone, I probably would have said it out loud but there’s no need to be making enemies on my first day so I bit my tongue and got up without complaint. As I closed the door, the last glimpse that I caught of the two brothers was Rin in Yukio’s face, growling as if he were just about to throttle him.

* * *

 

After the hallway intermission, we returned to see the room in disarray. Yukio was at his desk, eager to get on with the ritual. And Rin was leaning against one the tables as if he had challenged Yukio to a brawl and had won. Who knows, maybe he had.

After the Cram school classes, I was sent off to look for my dorm. As I searched the campus, I came across Rin, who, again, was too shocked to say a word to me. I felt like saying so many things to him but I didn’t know how. After a moment of the two of us looking hesitant, I turned on my heel and walked away.

“Wait, Arianne!” I stopped at the sound of Rin’s voice and took a deep breath before turning back.

He stood there, staring intently at me. I squirmed under his gaze, looking away when his eyes sought mine out. Finally, he looked away. “What happened to you that night? After you were knocked out.”

I knew exactly what he was talking about and told him everything. “My u-… guardian Alastair carried me home.” I explained in greater detail but when I got to the part about my family legacy, I glossed over it, deciding it was better left unknown. “So, basically, the reason I was avoiding you all this time is because…” I trailed off as the tears came to my eyes. I tried again and maintained a firm composure. “I was avoiding you because I believe that it was my spiritual energy that led the ghouls to you. To your father. I’m sorry.” I said, my tears threatening to spill over.

Rin looked at me, his face suddenly unreadable. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I made as to leave but Rin grabbed my arm in his grip and pulled me back. “This is my fault, Arianne, not yours. Don’t every let anyone tell you any different. You aren’t to blame for my problems and my mistakes. So quit it with the crying. It’s making me uncomfortable.”

I rubbed away my tears and dried my eyes. I gave him an amused glance. “So, demons can storm your house but the only thing that makes you uncomfortable is a girl crying in front of you. Can we say, awkward?”

“I’m awkward?” Rin was appalled. “I’m surprised you had the nerve to say that, Ms. All of my Friends are Animals.” It was a jab but it seemed quite playful in contrast to what I was used to. So I played along.

“Well, believe it or not, most animals are better at being friendly than humans are. I respect them because of it.” I looked thoughtfully at Rin’s physique. “However,” I said getting closer and peering into his face. Finally, in a grand gesture, I pulled at one of his ears. “I definitely don’t remember these being so pointy. You’re like an elf out of a fantasy game.” An elf rockin’ some amazing animalistic features.

Rin slapped my hands away. “Knock it off, that hurts!”

I chuckled. Rin got mad at me for laughing but it was too funny. It was the same way Sirchade had acted before I figured out what he really was. In a way, Rin seemed more animal than human. For most people, that was an insult. But coming from me, that’s a pretty big compliment. There were some bumpy spots in our friendship but I think this was a sign that Rin and I would get over them. And for now, that’s all I can really ask.

* * *

 

“Get out of bed, you lazy bum!” Sirchade’s annoyed voice mewed that next morning. After making up with Rin, I had found my dorm room and went straight to sleep. Sirchade was being his usual know-it-all self and I was trying to remember my passion for animals so that I wouldn’t do something I would regret (like say, strangle him, for example).

“Ugh… five more minutes…” I mumbled, desperate for a little bit more shut-eye.

“No, I forbid it. It may be a weekend and technically your day off, but we have yet to get started on your training.” Sirchade said.

“No offense, Sirchade, but any training I need to become an Exorcist, I can receive during class times.” I deigned to sit up this time and look the cat demon in the eye.

Sirchade sighed. “Well, no offense to you, but your Exorcist Training is the last thing on my mind. For now, you must learn the names and abilities of the other demons in your possession as well as the trials you must face under my tutelage.”

I shook my head to clear away the sleepiness. Seems like I’ve got two choices: Either I go back to sleep and wait for a day when I’m not physically and mentally tired or I take my chances and learn what being a Guardian of the Worlds is all about. With the first choice, I get my rest and rejuvenation. Still, the second choice seemed like “big picture” stuff and as much as I wanted to become an Exorcist, it might be best to at least have some extra training before I officially start.

I sighed. “Give me five minutes.”

* * *

 

“You’re late.” Sirchade’s tone was clipped.

“How in the world am I late? I said to give me five minutes.” I was exasperated with this cat and we hadn’t even done anything yet.

“When you say five minutes, I expect five minutes. Not five minutes and ten seconds.” Sirchade’s voice was stern. He wasn’t taking any nonsense. But, then again neither was I.

“That’s ridiculous!” I grumbled. “Besides, time shouldn’t mean so much to you, should it? What do you even do during the day that’s so important?”

Sirchade huffed. “I am a cat; that’s all you need to know. Now act accordingly and follow me; we’re wasting time as it is.” He padded away and I had to bite my tongue to keep from spitting out my next insult. _He’s so stingy._

Hey, no one said I couldn’t say it in my head.

* * *

 

“Now the first thing you need to know is that to complete the quest your ancestor has set for you, you must tame five demons.” Sirchade looked out at the school grounds, sparing me a glance only once. “Because Laurie was your sister, she was therefore, part of the same generation and all of the demons she managed to tame are now yours.”

I listened on in rapt attention. Once he got to the explanation, it was a little bit more interesting and I found myself getting even more invested in the predicament I found myself in. Still, it was something I had to learn. Might as well start now. “Alright, how many demons did she collect?”

“Four.”

“Four?” I was sort of surprised. Laurie had been so close to completing this on her own. But in the end, she only made it to four, a fact I found unsettling. “Hmm… well okay. I already have an idea about what you can do. But what about the rest of them? What powers do they possess?”

Sirchade licked his paw for a moment as he considered how to answer this. Then, he replied, “Let us start with Haristum: Laurie’s second demon. Haristum is a medium-level demon with strong power over pyrotechnics. Whether it be defending against flames or projecting them, if there is a flame nearby, chances are he can control it.”

I nodded, keeping my awe brief. I had a feeling I would hear a lot of awe-inspiring things before he was done. “Next, there is Verrine, the only she-demon Laurie was able to capture as well as her third demon. Verrine’s power comes from all the knowledge of others and yourself combining to give you strength, courage, and the motivation to achieve all things. Because of this, you could say that Verrine makes it easier for one to make choices.”

 _Good choices or bad choices?_ I guessed only time would tell. He explained the final one in great detail. “The final demon that Laurie was able to tame before her death is Sustugriel. A high-level demon, he is a wandering fox spirit who has the ability to bring order to all familiars by the side of his master. Plus, it is through his strengths that you will in time come to learn powerful magical spells.”

“Hold on, I can use magic?” This was new.

Sirchade shook his head. “You misunderstand. Laurie tamed these demons and earned their trust. The same cannot be said of you. Because they are already tamed, that part has been taken care of. But if you wish to use your familiar’s powers in battle, you must first prove yourself worthy of them.”

“And how do I do that?”

“How?” Sirchade purred. The ‘w’ rolled off his tongue and he seemed highly amused. “How you earn their trust will have to be something you ask them the moment you meet. For now, you must focus on summoning them. The trust comes later.”

“Um… okay.” I had changed into a training top and sweat pants. I had already known that my training today would have something to do with some type of athletics. At least, now I knew what. “Which one should I call?”

Sirchade answered, “When all else fails, follow the chronological order and go from there.”

I opened my mouth to ask but Sirchade cut me off with a swipe of his tail. “Remember how you called out my name and Sacred Spell despite not knowing what they were? The same applies here. Just say whatever comes to mind. Chances are you’ll be right. And if not, that’s why we’re here. Training.”

I sighed and got into position. When I was sure I was ready, I began to rack my brains, trying to figure out the right words. Threading the pieces together shouldn’t be hard. I was a Tamer. I had known the words for Sirchade. I should be able to figure this one out as well. But how to start… a phrase came to me in my head and I went from there.

“Ancient demon…” I trailed off and started again, saying what sounded right. “Ancient demon… of the lava pits, come to me in my time of need… and lend me your power.” I stopped there, not wanting to call Haristum forward just yet. Turning to Sirchade for confirmation, I was relieved when he nodded. I had seen it right, despite not even knowing the words a minute ago. Now, I just needed to call him to my side. And so I began training.

* * *

 

Juggling the life of a regular schoolgirl, an Exorcist-in-training, and a Guardian of the Worlds was… hell (and I mean that in every respect of the word). As soon as I got up each morning, I got my breakfast and went to regular classes. After the normal school was over, cram school began and went on well into the night. Once we were dismissed from cram school, Sirchade would come to me and I would follow him to training. For now, he had restricted me to memorizing the Summoning chants. But today was different. Or should I say tonight? Because Sirchade wasn’t sure how much time I’d get before my destiny reared its ugly head, he decided it was time for my first summoning.

“To summon Haristum, it will not only take an abundance of spiritual energy, it will also require a few drops of blood dropped on this summoning circle.” Sirchade gestured to the summoning circle in the middle of the clearing. His tail was wrapped around the handle of a blade and sometime later, I would have to ask how he even got his paws on it.

Thoughtfully looking over the circle, I asked, “What about when I summoned you that first time? I never needed a circle then.”

Sirchade countered by saying, “Technically, you hadn’t summoned me. I was already there. But I will concede that you don’t really need a summoning circle to summon your tamed demons. Once you reach a certain level, you will be able to summon demons through sheer force of will. But, because you are nowhere near that level, we must use the mundane technique other Tamers are used to. Now…” he held the blade out to me and I took it.

Pricking my pinkie finger, I ignored the pain and let a few drops fall unto the circle. Remembering the words I had committed to heart, I began to chant, _“Ancient demon of the lava pits, come to me in my time of need and lend me your power! Show yourself, Haristum!”_

I was expecting nothing. And if not nothing, maybe a spark or a shining light. The summoning circle bursting into flames? That was something I wasn’t prepared for.

As the final words had left my lips, a spiral of flames had risen up from out of nowhere and devoured the circle. Snatching my hand back from over it, I watched as the flames grew higher becoming a flame cyclone. It whirled dangerously close to me and I stepped back, suddenly afraid. As soon as I had, the flames dispersed and the circle faded away until nothing was left.

Out of the corner of my eyes, Sirchade was eyeing me. I took a deep breath. “What?”

Sirchade yawned. He licked his paw once before padding away. “Go to bed, Arianne. We’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

I was bewildered. “H-Hold on! We only just started and now you want to call it quits?”

Sirchade padded to a stop before turning to narrow his yellow eyes at me. “I will be blunt: This is the first time I have seen a complete novice almost summon a demon on their first try. You may not believe that there is anything wrong with it. But I know better. My training regiment won’t test you the way I have it now. So, until I have it right, you are dismissed from all of my classes.”

I was thoroughly confused but then he added, “However, because you have little to no training, you are still in some danger. As long as demons can still sense your spiritual presence, they will always come after you. And so I have a present to give you…”

Sirchade closed his eyes and a bright light descended upon the clearing. Something seemed to have appeared in my hand but it was still too bright to make it out. When the light had faded, I finally got a good look at the item in my hand. It was a silver cross necklace. Encrusted with diamonds and a ruby on each end, it was quite the beautiful accessory.

Sirchade interrupted my thoughts. “Though you think that this is an accessory alone, look closer. The cross is one of the sacred symbols of God. It means many things but in this case, it offers divine protection to whoever wears it. Plus, if you were to come across a situation where divine protection isn’t enough or you wish to protect someone else, all you need to do is stab this in the ground at their feet and it will act as a shield propelling all demonic presences away. Or at least, most.”

I placed the cross around my neck and a pleasant feeling descended upon me. It felt like I was receiving a pat on the back from an ocean of feathers.

Sirchade had noticed my relaxed expression and rushed to amend his statement. “Be warned: Because the cross holds so much spiritual energy, it will only be useful enough for one charge. Meaning if you use it to protect someone else, it will drastically drain the energy and soon it won’t have enough energy to protect even you. So remember, if you wish to protect someone else, you will only get one chance. After that, the charm is useless.”

Sirchade slinked away until his form was swallowed by the shadows and I was alone.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends this chapter. Next, The Boy from the Cursed Temple. Something I have been looking forward to for quite some time. You have just been introduced to the demons that Arianne must gain the trust of. FYI, for Haristum and Verrine, their names sound exactly as they are spelled. But the final demon... the way you pronounce his name is (Sa-stu-Gri-EL). Not too confusing really just takes some time to get used to. Please review, favorite, and follow. And so,**

**ArthurDragonpen signing off!**


End file.
